


Letters

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Academia, Cedfiaweek, Gen, Intergenerational friendship, Monday’s prompt, cedfiaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: Cedric is missing Sofia after she leaves for school. Contribution for cedfiaweek2020, Monday's Prompt, "Academia". Friendship Cedfia
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer & Sofia the First, Friendship Cedfia
Kudos: 12





	Letters

The workshop was quiet today, which made for the perfect environment for brewing potions. Though Cedric found he cared far less for the silence than he may have in the past.

The sorcerer finished bottling the last of his tinctures. Screwing the cork on top, and lifting it up to admire the correct color pink it had turned. A shade identical to...Sofia's amulet...

He frowned, casting a longing glance towards his door. As if expecting the little princess to burst in any moment. Tittering happily away about something, or requesting his aid on a sorcery assignment from Royal Prep.

Unfortunately, it seemed those little visits had now become a thing of the past. For with the royal children having now started their secondary schooling, both Sofia and Amber had been shipped away to Ever Realm Academy. Where they were to remain until their education was complete.

Sofia had only been gone for a few weeks, and already the sorcerer could feel the loneliness seeping into his heart. He never realized just how much he'd come to expect her visits, until they had disappeared from his life entirely.

Still, it wasn't as bad as it was before. Now that he'd recovered his friendship with Roland, improved his relationship with his family, and earned the respect and admiration of the kingdom; Cedric no longer felt like an outcast in the castle, and he could more often be found these days socializing with his peers. As well as being requested to do important magical work for his king. So, for the most part he was content.

But oh! How he missed that sweet girl who had help make all of that possible in the first place...

He sighed, setting his brew down upon the table. Grateful to have done so as a knock sounded on his door. Startling him out of his musings.

As usual, the door opened unbidden, revealing Baileywick.

"Good afternoon Cedric," The steward greeted. In a tone that was genuinely sincere and not laced with shreds of sarcasm, as it sometimes had in the past. Yet another boon of Sofia's influence.

"Good afternoon," the sorcerer responded in kind. "What kind of magical assistance is the king in need of today?" Despite their improved relationship, Cedric knew the steward was not one to venture up to his tower only for a chat.

"Nothing at the moment," Baileywick said. "I was actually sent up here to deliver this letter to you." Retrieving the parchment from his coat and holding it out.

"Letter?" The sorcerer inquired, taking the envelope and examining the address. His eyes slowly widening in excitement as he realized who it was from.

"I'm a little surprised it took her so long," The steward noted quietly. Adjusting his glasses as he obseverved his colleague practically tear into the paper. Seeing he was preoccupied, Baileywick politely excused himself and left to attend to his other duties.

Cedric responded with a short wave and grunt of acknowledgement. His eyes still riveted to the sheet of paper within his hand, decorated with that familiar handwriting.

_Dear Mr. Cedric,_

_Sorry it's taken so long to write to you. Adjusting to life at the academy took a little longer than I thought it would._

He smirked, recalling his own assimilation at Hexley Hall.

_It's really amazing here! I was a little worried I wouldn't like it as much as Royal Prep. But it turns out they actually have a lot of the same classes here. Of course, with my Protector duties, I can't get too busy._

The man nodded in agreement. It would be unwise for her to take on so many electives.

_But I did sign up for the advanced sorcery class._

Cedric blinked. They offered advanced sorcery at ERA? That was news to him. But then again, Roland had never been one for the magic lessons at Royal Prep. So it was unlikely he would have invested in any additional courses.

Still they probably weren't up to the level that Hexley Hall taught.

_I've been enjoying it a lot, and practicing my spells always makes me think of you._

He smiled at that. The thought that he had been on her mind, just as she had been on his, warming his heart.

_I hope you're doing well. I miss you. I'm so grateful we got to spend all that time together last summer._

He recalled that himself. The girl had made an effort to visit him at least once every day, (save during her family vacation) during that time, and even persuaded him to join her for a few picnics outside. Something he'd enjoyed quite a bit, though it did help to facilitate her sudden disappearance from his life being far more poignant.

_Having Amber here is great though_... always the inseparable sisters... _and I've been making some new friends_... Of course...

_and I can't wait to show you all the spells I've learned when we come home for Wassailia_

His eyes lit up at that. He'd forgotten about the holiday visits home. No doubt she'd also probably be back for summer vacation. His mood brightening even more, as he considered that she wouldn't be completely physically absent from his life after all.

_I hope things are still going well for you back at home. Remember when things get hard to use the sorcerer's secret._

He smiled at the little adage, studying the accompanying picture with it. A simple drawing of the two of them standing side by side, wands in hand, and her dressed in her apprentice robes.

It filled him with confidence, as if she were still right here beside him. Encouraging him like she always did. Though things had gotten easier for him, with people no longer making him nervous, or expecting the worse from him. He still cherished her unwavering support.

_Love, Sofia_

He read the text over a few more times. Wondering how much of it had been reiterated to other friends and family, and how much was personally aimed at him. Though he supposed it didn't matter too much. Even if she had told everyone else she missed and couldn't wait to see them again. The sorcerer knew that that didn't mean she was any less sincere when she said it to him.

Besides, their letters would become more personal with time as they exchanged them.

Speaking of which...

Folding the treasured parchment up, he stowed it away safely then reached across his desk for the necessary tools to begin writing his response to her. A task he tackled eagerly, telling her as much as he could of how things had been at the castle.

No, perhaps things would never be the same. But it seemed they'd be able make the best of this new situation after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a couple other fics make the kid's secondary school be boarding schools so I decided to try that out in this story and explore how it might affect cedfia's friendship. I do have to wonder though if such a situation might be canon. Because in 'Elf Situation', Sofia mentions them going away to school soon. Which to me, seems to imply boarding school. But she could have also just been referring to them going to separate schools and just being busier.
> 
> Personally, I could go either way in regards to the nature of their new schools,(whether it's the same situation as Royal Prep, or a boarding school) depending on the narrative. For this fic, the boarding school route worked best
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first cedfiaweek fic for the year. More to follow. :)


End file.
